With arms wide open
by Onwa
Summary: [UPDATE: April 19th Ch. IX]Sasuke betrays again and makes sure to hurt Naruto enough to prevent him from following. Naruto will sacrifice everything to bring him back again... or will he? SasuNaru. Eventually NC17
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Naturo © Masashi Kishimoto. I own none of the Characters.

**Insert text here** - Flashbacks.

_Insert text here_ - Thoughts

Enjoy your read. Comments are welcome.

--------

**Prologue**

That night the wind blew softly through the forest, and if one listened carefully, he could hear its quiet cries.

_  
What are you running from Sasuke?_ The blond boy thought, drops of sadness forming in his eyes as he watched his best friend retreat. The suddenly fading numbness left him open and vulnerable to the pain crossing through his chest, and to the unknown emptiness that filled his heart as Sasuke's words resounded through his head.

**"I am leaving tomorrow morning. Don't follow me this time."**

_Cold… so cold._ Naruto thought as he felt himself shudder. Whether it was the snow around him or Sasuke's words that caused this feeling, he didn't know. He simply stood there, staring at the distant line where the white of the snow and the pitch black of the night merged, reminding him so much of the raven haired boy.

"A heart as cold as the snow." The usually talkative boy whispered and slowly closed his eyes, letting the few tears that were forming there fall freely.  
"But the snow will melt Sasuke… the snow will melt." As soon as those words left his lips, the blond boy fell backwards, letting sleep embraced him gently.

**"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he ran full speed towards the raven haired boy, a wide smile gracing his features.**

**The usually silent boy was even more beautiful when standing at the gates of Konoha. Sasuke was right there, in front of him, waiting. His Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke teme!" This time the call was followed by a short laughter as the blond added, "Hey everyone! It's Sasuke!"  
Throwing his arms around his friend's neck, Naruto pulled the stoic boy into a tight embrace and whispered to his ear, "Welcome home, Bastard."**

That night he slept peacefully.

To be continued...


	2. Heartache

**Chapter I – Heartache**

When Naruto woke up, his eyes met a white ceiling. _Hmm… weird. I can swear It was orange yesterday. _Searching for his clothes, he turned his head to the right only to meet a pair of tired eyes belonging, judging by the vest, to a certain jounin.

"Kakashi- sensei? Is that you?" The still sleepy boy asked hoarsely. Blinking away the remaining of his sleep, he added, "It is you. What are you doing here? Are you the one who repainted my ceiling?"

"This is not your ceiling, Naruto." The jounin answered calmly. "More importantly, how are you feeling?"

_Not my ceiling? _Naruto turned his head to the left and all he saw was white.  
White walls and a very, very white floor. Huh? This isn't my apartment. The carpet is barely visible at my place, not to mention the floor.  
Realization slowly registered in his still half-sleeping brain as he looked back at his former sensei and answered, "I'm feeling fine. A bit dizzy though."

"Good." The jounin said quietly, relief practically dripping from his words. "I will inform the doctors."

With that said, Kakashi left Naruto's side and headed to the door. The blond patient watched as the tired jounin slowly walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. He couldn't fathom Kakashi showing such obvious signs of fatigue. _Has he been sleep deprived lately or something?_  
Dismissing the thought when his bladder asked for immediate attention, Naruto tried to sit up but stopped abruptly as a sudden and dull pain shot through his chest.

"Kuso!" He snarled through clenched teeth.

"You shouldn't do that, brat." A voice from his right said. One didn't have to be a rocket scientist to recognize Tsunade's not so gentle and feminine tone.

"Hokage – sama." Naruto said. He turned to look at her and nodded his head in acknowledgment, since he was in no condition to bow.  
"Is there something you want ? Or are you here simply to pay me a visit?" The young man asked and smiled lightly at the woman standing in the doorway.

_Something I want? He is barely breathing yet he's still offering me his service._ Tsunade thought, not surprised at all by Naruto's display of loyalty and strength. After all, he never gave up. _This is your way of the ninja_. Smiling at that thought, she approached the boy and sat on a nearby chair, the one Kakashi occupied several moments ago.

"Naruto… yes, there is something I want. I wish to know how are you feeling." The fifth said gently.

"Kakashi - sensei already asked me that." The blond stated as he looked out of the window. He noted to himself that whatever plans he had for the day were now officially canceled. He then turned back to Tsunade and added with a smile, "I am fine, Hokage - sama, just feeling a bit dizzy."

Sure. The fifth thought as she had the sudden urge to roll her eyes.  
Instead, she pressed a finger to Naruto's chest and asked worriedly, "And what about here? Does it hurt?"

Naruto winced at the contact, clenching the sheets as his smile disappeared and a frown settled on his face. He then groaned and tightened his grip on the material beneath him, twisting it as the pain doubled. He felt as though something was tearing him from the inside.  
Looking at Tsunade sitting there with an odd look in her eyes, he felt confused. _Why are you just sitting there Baa- chan? Why aren't you helpin --_ his own thoughts were cut off as the pain became almost unbearable.

"UURGGHHNNN..."

He shut his eyes tightly and arched his back, moaning and trying to take as much air as possible into his lungs. Feeling that his spine was about to break, Naruto tried sending at least a small amount of pain into his subconscious, but to no avail.  
The pain only grew stronger and his heartbeats pounded in his ears loud enough for him not to hear his own agonizing scream break out of his throat, seconds before his muscles slacked, allowing his body to fall back on the bed.

Gasping for air, he turned wide eyed to the Hokage, confusion written all over his face. Seeing the tears on Tsunade's face, he would have held his breath in other circumstances. Instead he simply closed his eyes, focusing on getting his breath back. _What was that! What is wrong with me Kyuubi?_ Knowing he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the room in disbelief. The windows were gone and so was the door. The ceiling and the walls were filled with nasty cracks. He then shut his eyes again and lay completely still.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Tsunade whispered as she covered her face with both hands. "So sorry…"

_Oh God... what is going on?_ Naruto thought before he let the darkness engulf him.

TBC?


	3. Losing you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any the characters.

ATTENTION:

- Thoughts are in _Italic_  
- Flashbacks are in **Bold**

Please review. :)

-----------------------**  
**

**Chapter II – Losing you.**

"So how is he?" Kakashi asked the Hokage as she exited Naruto's room. The said woman looked worryingly at the door that was now lying on the floor after the blond's outburst several moments ago. Not looking up to meet Kakashi's eyes, she passed by the worried jounin and said quietly, " His condition is stable," approaching the front door of the hospital, she murmured to herself, "… for now."

In the room, the blond was sleeping calmly until the events of the previous night came haunting him in his dreams.

**Naruto dodged as a foot came flying towards his face at a very high speed. He just came back from an A-rank mission two days ago. He was exhausted and this 'little' spar with Sasuke wasn't really helping. Breathing heavily, he blocked Sasuke's blow and turned his head sharply to the side, barely avoiding the kunai that was directed at him.**

**"I see that the fox has been slacking off lately." Sasuke said, his usual smirk plastered on his face as his kick was blocked again.**

**"He's resting." The blond spat out and hit Sasuke in the shoulder, sending him flying few good feet across the forest. As the Uchiha's back collided with a tree, breaking the enormous things in two, something that could have been called a smirk was tugging on Naruto's lips. "If you missed him that much, I can always wake him up."**

**Unaffected by the pain in his back, the raven haired boy was back on his feet in no time, hands moving quickly. "Idiot." Sasuke whispered to himself and let the cold air fill his lungs.**

**"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as a giant fireball appeared, successfully surprising Naruto. Not wishing to be burned alive, the blond ninja whispered few words and jumped. Moments later the fire was gone and so was Naruto.  
Sasuke looked at the spot where his spar partner stood earlier, not surprised to find nothing but black ashes. "Hn. Not bad… for a Dobe." The usually silent boy said quietly to no one in particular.**

**"What did you say!" Came a scream out of nowhere. Smirking, the Uchiha turned around, his crimson eyes darting from one tree to another in search of the owner of that obnoxious voice.**

**"I said 'Couldn't you come up with something less lame?' " Sasuke said, rising his voice by few decibels and hoping that the mission didn't affect the blond's hearing. A loud and deaf dobe. Sasuke shuddered at that thought.**

**"Oh? And I thought I heard you say 'Naruto, you won. I'm so sorry for calling you names all those years. You are by far stronger than me. I accept you as my Hokage, best friend.' " Naruto yelled back at him, his voice overfilled with drama, then laughed at his own words.**

**"You have one wild imagination, Naruto." Sasuke growled dangerously.**

**"Yeah, I know. You probably don't even know what 'sorry' means. And you'll probably never—" His words were cut off by Sasuke's cold ones.**

**"You're not a friend to me."**

**Naruto's eyes widened as the words registered in his mind. The warmth was instantly drained from his body, replaced by a cold sickening feelings. Almost hearing his heart skip a beat, the blond ninja carefully let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, fearing as though he will shatter if he was to exhale sharply.  
He then shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, _That's not true._ He thought and let a hopeful smile tug on his lips. _He's only teasing me._**

**"Did Mr. Ice just cracked a joke?" With those words he jumped from behind a tree, only to find his teammate running at him with abnormal speed.  
"I see you've been training, Sa—"**

**CLASH!**

**Pain. Pain crossed through his chest as his nose picked up the smell of blood. The earlier sickening intensified, making him dizzy, and he faught the bile down his throat. When the blur in his eyes cleared, blue eyes met fading crimson, then jet black eyes.**

**—suke." He breathed out, confusion dancing in his eyes as his smile disappeared with the noise around him.**

**"You are NOT a friend to me." The owner of the sharingan spat out and slowly dug the kunai deeper into the blond's chest all the while supporting Naruto's body with a hand on the small of his back. That touch was gentle, almost loving.  
_Love does hurt..._  
Naruto winced, but didn't hear Sasuke's words. He concentrated on the warm hand that rested on his back and stared at the boy with an unfamiliar to Sasuke gaze. Seeing Sasuke's lips move, the blond's eyes softened, as though he understood not the words, but the feelings behind them. He then let a faint smile grace his lips once more.**

**Now it was Sasuke's turn to be puzzled. Holding his breath for a moment, he then let it out and said in a low voice, "Why are you smiling? Do you find this amusing!"**

**But the blond's smile did not waver, nor did he show any signs of fear.  
Anger washed over the Uchiha heir and he felt something within him snap.**

**"You were always happy weren't you! Always smiling so casually whatever happened! Well guess what! I will break you.. i will prove you're not as tough as everyone thinks. I will wipe this stupid smile off your face!" he growled and swiftly twisted the kunai.**

**Shutting his eyes tightly and throwing his head back, the now semi-conscious boy whimpered in agony as the pain shot up his chest, then his arms and legs. When his hearing was back, the boy's blue eyes fluttered open, revealing a stunning scenery- The sky was crying frozen tears, the white dots fell freely around him, making everything seem almost ethereal.  
_You're beautiful with the snow around you, Sasuke._ Naturo thought and smiled lightly. He then brought his hand to cup Sasuke's face, gently caressing the pale cheek with his thumb.**

**Taken by surprise, Sasuke stumbled backwards, leaving the kunai in the blond's chest.  
Regaining his composure, he gave Naruto a cold glare and added with his usual heart freezing tone, " I am leaving tomorrow morning. Don't follow me this time."**

Body covered in sweat, Naruto woke up screaming the first name that came to his mind.

"Sasuke!"

To be continued...

---


	4. Bewitched, Bewildered

**A/N**- I know this one is really short, but I promise the next one will be much longer. Please review.

---------------**  
**

**Chapter III – Bewitched, Bewildered**

Somewhere in the deep and still gloomy forest, the raven haired ninja was up even before the first rays of sunshine. He was sure no man would step into the woods this early, so he didn't bother to cover his well muscled body with cloths or any type of undergarment. The training was short, yet effective nonetheless. The rapid and precise movements of his hands made it seem as though it was nothing but a game for him, that he had it all planned in advance. It seemed like some ancient dance, divinely graceful and deadly at once.

Sasuke was never the sex fiend, but when he had a morning wood to take care of, he would often send the world along with his training to hell in the most colorful of ways, and relieve himself first.  
But today he decided to gain some self control and bear with it through the training.  
After a while he gave up, his erection proving to be too much of a distraction. He leaned against the first tree he spotted, making himself as comfortable as possible and without contemplating took his swollen member in one hand and started pumping rhythmically. He looked down, fascinated at the sight of the sensitive head disappear into his fist and reappear a moment later. Wetting his lips, he brought one finger to caress the slit, smearing the glossy precum that has gathered there and letting out a long moan. Sometime during this private moment he found himself wondering about how great it could have been if only he could bend into physically impossible positions. Like those that Orochimaru showed off so often.

…

He shivered at that thought. Whether it was the disgust or his rapidly approaching orgasm, he didn't know, nor was he extremely interested to find out.  
Few more stokes and he was sent over the edge. Head thrown back against the hard trunk of the tree and mouth open in a silent cry of bliss.

_Ah f-uck… too soon._ Not letting himself bask in the afterglow, he took a wet cloth that was lying nearby and busied himself with whipping the mess, shuddering whenever he touched his still sensitive flesh.

Maybe this lack of self control wasn't so bad? After all, it proves that he's human, sort of. But that thought never crossed the guy's mind for he sacrificed his whole life practicing the icy stares and cold heartedness, and he found it stupid to start acting human now.

Deciding he was clean enough not to stand out in public, Sasuke threw some random cloths on and began walking towards the market. Last time he ate was three days ago, and he knew that he couldn't continue sleeping in because of the lack of energy. Of course, if one could define 'sleeping in' as 'being up while the damn sun was still somewhere in the North Pole'.  
He knew that forest almost by heart. When he was younger, he was practically living there. You could always find him training, walking or simply sitting on one of the tallest trees - thinking. It was like a second home for him, and it was the first place he ran when all of the members of the Uchiha clan were brutally murdered.  
Shaking his head to keep the memories at bay, he picked up speed and all but flew forward, momentarily forgetting about his destination.

"I'm sure it was here somewhere…"

"Oh you're just lying again, aren't you Nibiki?"

The ninja then came to an abrupt stop. He didn't recognize the voices, but they sounded like children around the age of 12. _They are no threat for me._  
He was about to go on but stopped himself and looked in the direction of the voices. _Better safe than sorry._  
Just as that thought crossed his mind and he was about to jump behind an old oak tree, he felt two strong arms on his shoulders. Before he could react he was swirled around so fast that the only thing he registered was the height of his assaulter and the color of his hair.

_Blond._

TBC.


	5. This dreadful feeling

**Chapter IV – This dreadful feeling**

Not daring to open his eyes, Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath. For any passer by he might look distracted or exhausted, but he was well aware of the hands on his shoulders. Strong and unbearably warm fingers, almost melting him, almost...

"Oi bastard! what is your royal icy assholeness up to again!"

_Am i hearing things!_ Opening his eyes faster than the speed of light, he stared bluntly at his assaulter, trying hard to bring the blurry image into any semblance of focus.  
_The hands... so warm.._  
Squinting his eyes, he could make out blond spikey hair and a worried expression.  
_you came..._ He thought smiling to himself, and reached out a slightly trembling hand. He froze when he noticed the eyes that were looking at him. Even in this blurry image they were too dark. Frowning, he shook his head impatiently as if trying to break from a daze.

"S-Sasuke...?"

_A girl?_. Looking up, the now wide awake ninja found himself face to face not with his rival, but someone unexpected nevertheless.

"Temari!"

Only after acknowledging that the person in front of him was the blasted girl, did Sasuke's brain register the unforgivably vulnreble position he was in.  
Disbelief coloring his face, the boy slapped Temari's hands off his shoulders and jumped backwards, making sure few good feet were separating them.

_But he said... it was Naruto who asked.._

Looking up at the girl again, the boy spoke in an unsteady voice.

"Did-... did you say anything?"

Seeing that the boy wasn't acting like himself, Temari chose not to take a risk by approaching him. Instead, she thought about his question for a while before answering.

"Sas-...Yes, i asked if you are Sasuke. I now know you are, but meeting you again was so unimaginable..."

Sasuke wasn't interessted in her rumbling, so he chose to ignore her in favor of self analysis.  
_So after all i was only imagining things..._  
He then heard Itachi's voice at the back of his head.

**"You're pathetic, little brother, pathetic."**

_Pathetic..._  
And Sasuke knew all too well just who's fault was that. He bolted towards the opposite direction from his previous destination, surprising the still babbling blond girl.

------

**- Later than night: Konoha Hospital -**

"Sasuke!"

Abandoning the tea hastily, both men rushed to room 501. It was around 2 AM when the scream was heard, resounding through the many hallways of the enormous building. Few heads were peeking out of the rooms, unhappy with the rude awakening yet keeping their mouths shut, knowing clearly what room the screams came from.

Shoes squeaked as the taller of the two men tripped, almost dragging the other one with him.

"Come on Akira! We must get there fast!" Hiroshi, the shorter man, shouted, leaving his partner behind. Once by the door, the man had suddenly stopped, aghast. Surprised, the taller man called his name repeatedly, but Hiroshi didn't move. Approaching him carefully, Akira peered into the room but regretted it a moment later.

"Oh my… God." Were the only words whispered as a whimper came from the room.

There, the patient was lying in an unbearably uncomfortable position.  
His back arched painfully, hands gripping tightly the mattress as he opened his mouth so wide, that it seemed as though his jaw was dislocated. His eyes were rolled upwards and dark crimson, almost black chakra was swiftly flowing out of him, creating some sort of circle around the pure white bed.

"Hurts… Sasuke…" The patient choked out as he managed to somewhat return his jaw to its normal and more natural position.  
Soaked with sweat, the blond boy gasped in pain as the petrifying black ring grew in its dimensions, swallowing everything on its way and threatening to crack the walls as well.

Both doctors stood in the doorway, too astonished to breathe. After receiving strict orders from the Hokage to keep their distance from the boy, neither tried to be a hero, neither tried to be a doctor… neither tried to help.  
Moments later, another scream was heard, followed by a loud explosion. The men standing at the doorway were knocked into the wall behind them with great force and for a moment, everything around them was covered with white dots. When the dots gradually disappeared, Hiroshi got back to his feet and after giving Naruto one last glance, he strode off.

"I don't need this shit. Get me the messengers!"

**- Later at the Hokage's -**

"Hokage-sama, we have an important message from --"

"Can't you see I'm busy? And who let you in anyway! " The woman yelled, squinting her eyes in clear annoyance.

Hokage or not, she was still a woman. And like many other women, her temper was short. Even too short at times. She was indeed busy, and it was far too important to be put on hold. It concerned a certain blond and hyperactive ninja that was now hospitalized, due to some strange symptoms he's been showing.  
No, not the nightmares. They seemed normal after his 'friendly' encounter with Sasuke two days ago, and Tsunade didn't pay much attention to it anyway. But the sudden bursts of dark crimson chakra and the extreme sensitivity worried the Hokage to no end.

She sat back into her chair and raised a hand to wave both men off.

"Leave this room. I am too busy to be concerned with this. I'll listen to whatever you have to say later --"

"No! You will listen to them now!"

Turning her head to the door, Tsunade was surprised to see that the outburst came from the usually silent healer. _Does he know what 'knocking' means? _

"Hiroshi-san… what is this all about?"

Head bowed, the young man spoke in a high voice. "Gomen Hokage-sama! But you must listen to me!"

Receiving silence as an answer, he dared to look at the woman. Seeing clearly that he got her attention, the young healer continued with determination, " Tsunade-sama, that boy… Naruto, you must explain his condition to me! What is that evil chakra that he possesses? What _is_ he?"

"How dare you burst into this room and order me?" The now angry woman hissed. "Who do you think you are?" She yelled and stood up abruptly.

Bowing his head in apology, Hiroshi said, "Gomen, Hokage-sama, you are right. This is your territory, here, as a leader."

The young man then stood straight and peered into Tsunade's eyes. Then he spoke, "But have you forgotten who you truly are? Above all things you are healer! You save people from death's merciless grasp!"

"And what do you think I'm trying to do now?" Tsunade said in a semi-calm voice, trying hard to keep her emotions at bay. "What do you think I'm so busy with…?"

Confused, Hiroshi stared at his leader.  
His eyes met a ripen women, beautiful and graceful. The loose Hokage robe only added to her fine appearance, making her seem almost divine.  
Indeed, she was their leader. The one whom people always trusted to protect the village from all evil. She was their hero.  
But every hero is first, a human being. A person with true feelings, and not a cold hearted warrior nor an unmoved healer. Like every other person, She had her ups and downs.  
She had her weaknesses.

When she finally let go of her anger, Hiroshi found himself dazed by the woman in front of him. Seeing her as she was now, tranquility gracing her soft features as her fingers played idly with the corner of a scroll, the young healer realized that this was the first time he saw Tsunade immerged in such peace. Although she was deep in though, it wasn't the leader in her, but the human being… the woman.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Tsunade said quietly, "Che… you don't understand a thing."

"Then explain it to me. Show me… make me understand."

It may have been Hiroshi's yielding voice that made her spill what's on her mind, or maybe she simply understood she had to tell him… who knows.

"I…" she began hesitantly, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

Not bothering to hide the shock, Hiroshi stared at her wide eyed and mouth slightly open. _What… what is she saying!_

"His symptoms… they are not mentioned in any book or scroll I own. And trust me when I say that my collection of scrolls surpasses those of any other Hokage. I do not know whether it is a disease or a curse, and I'm not sure it's curable either."

Still staring at Tsunade in disbelief, Hiroshi managed to whisper, "So what _do_ you know?"

"I… I know pretty much as much as you do. I have witnessed the burst of that wicked chakra myself, and I know of his extreme sensitivity to anyone's touch, anywhere."

This was the second time that Tsunade felt so useless. She felt useless then, when she couldn't even save the only man she loved and who loved her back, and now she was walking the same path that led her to pain, suffering and the worst of things – loss of a close to her person.

Somehow recovering from his shock, the healer bowed his head in thought and said in a deadly serious tone, "We need to move him away from the hospital."

"No."

Hiroshi abruptly looked up, only to notice that Tsunade was avoiding his gaze.

"What! What do you mean! Tsunade! What is the meaning of this!"

Receiving nothing but silence, the young man threw his hands to his sides and practically yelled,  
"Are you telling me that I have to stand aside and watch how that boy destroys the hospital? How do you think I feel, knowing that my patients can be killed any moment by some --"

"And how do think _I_ feel!" That caught Hiroshi off guard.

"I can't even embrace one of my most important people, without causing him pain! How do you think I feel when I see him cry from agony, and all I can do is keep my distance!"

"One of your most important people…? Are you insane!"

Now it was Tsunade's turn to stare at him in anger and disbelief. _What…?_

"He's not important! He's a monster! The devil in disguise! And he will become a murderer too, just like the monster in him, once he destroys that hospital!"

She couldn't believe her ears. Hiroshi was wrong. All those times she spent with Naruto… he wasn't a monster…

**"Baa-chan! Don't gamble so much! If you go on like this, you'll have to use your body to pay the debt! "**

**"Why you… get back here, you brat!"**

_He's wrong… Naruto…_

**"Tsunade…"**

**"What brat?"**

**"The villagers keep calling me a monster even though I have already proven to be trustworthy. They still ignore me and call me names.**

**"Naruto…"**

**"But you know what? I'm not sad anymore, because I know I'll never be a monster for you, right? Because… I have a special place in your heart, ne?"**

_You do Naruto. You do… _

Losing what little control she had, Tsunade squinted her eyes and shouted, "He… He is not a monster! He never was and never will be! He is Naruto! An excellent student and a loyal friend!"

"You…" She hissed, "Get out. Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see your face in Konoha ever again!"  
Seeing that he did not move, probably stunned, Tsunade drew back her hand and punched Hiroshi hard in the stomach, screaming, "Just GO!"

Watching the young man fall down the stairs, she turned uncaringly and entered back into the room, locking the door behind her.  
Once it was locked, she slid down the huge wooden surface to the floor. Tears now falling freely, she sobbed quietly,  
"Useless… I feel so useless…"

--------

TBC? - Let me know


	6. Missing tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Reminder: **

**- **Thoughts are in _Italic_

**- **Flashbacks are in** Bold.**

**All the reviews are much appreciated!**

**--------------**

**Chapter V** - Missing tomorrow.

Only until three days ago, things in Konoha were going as smoothly as they have for few good years now. Naruto would refer to it as 'Not much action', Tsunade would say it's 'a once in a Hokage's lifetime opportunity to get drunk and gamble without looking over your shoulder every few minutes'. Gamble and ramble – Tsunade's usual top 2. But not anymore.

The last few days she spent shifting through all kind of scrolls. She searched every disease known to men for Naruto's symptoms and came up with no more than one reference which she highly doubted to be the cause to Naruto's current condition.

"How do you manage to get yourself into these situations, I wonder."

Although not many could understand it, speaking to herself was helping Tsunade concentrate. 'All Hokages did that' she claimed when she was caught scolding herself at the very first day she accepted the title of Hokage. But at this point, her interior dialogues only brought more unanswered questions to her troubled mind.

Refusing to accept defeat, the fifth reached to take one scroll from the stack on her left. The paper was brownish and crispy under her fingertips, obviously very old.

" 'The Forbidden Jutsus'. Let us have a look…"

----

Naruto awoke to a strange feeling of being watched. For a moment his eyelids refused to part and in other circumstances he surely would have gone back to Lalaland, where ramen was free and he enjoyed both it and his life as the Hokage.

But much to his disappointment, the irritating voice in the back of his head commanded him to make the right decision for a change and wake up. Oddly enough, that voice sounded like Tsunade.

_Great. The old hag is my inner voice. Why not Kakashi!_

He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be blinded by the harsh light but wasn't very surprised to meet face to face with a poorly lit room. After all, it wasn't the first time he woke up before breakfast.

Sitting up despite the enormous headache, he glanced out of the window, noticing with annoyance that the moon was no longer in the grayish sky, yet the sun hasn't come up either.

_Ugh! Perfect. Just the new habit I needed. Waking up while the whole world is sound asleep. You're a genius Naruto, but as you grow you lean more to the crazy ones._

He couldn't help but sigh at that thought.

Recalling the reason he was obliged to part with his dream, Naruto immediately had his five senses back in check and razor sharp. Slowly he made his way to the edge of the bed, looking carefully around the room. His eyes darted from one dark corner to another, searching for something that could have been threatening. But the sedatives he was given earlier did their part, and he missed merely by an inch a silhouette and a pair of eyes that were watching his every move from the doorway, mocking his dysfunctional awareness.

_Odd. I was sure I sensed someone in the room. _Shrugging, he yawned and crawled back to bed, deciding it was one of Kyuubi's many ways to show him who was really in charge. _Gotcha fox. Now go to sleep… sheesh._

That night, Naruto dreamt of a certain boy from the past he made himself forget.

**"I missed you, bastard" the blond whispered with relief, while throwing little rocks down the mountain. **

**Dealing with his inner monster was hard enough for him, so when Sasuke disappeared, Naruto's state was beyond shocked, or surprised. He spent his days blaming himself for not being a better friend, for not being strong enough, although he clearly knew that strength was the last thing that would have held Sasuke back. As for his nights, he spent them training to his limits, until he could no longer stand or breathe properly, as if punishing himself for crimes he never committed yet felt responsible for nevertheless.**

**"How much?" was the fashionably late reply to Naruto's little 'confession'.**

**Turning to look at the boy sitting beside him, Naruto cocked his head to the side in sign of confusion and raised one blond eyebrow. "How much?"**

**Although not the type to do so, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. "Yes, that is what I asked."**

**"Hmm? But I didn't get it!" The blond said with a pout, not fully understanding what Sasuke meant but hoping it was what he thought.**

**It took few moments for Sasuke to register the look before him. Those full rosy lips drawn together in a pout, forming unnecessary words and making his heart leap in his chest and a soft smile tag on his lips. **

**Naruto drew backwards, wide eyed and a frowning. Looking at the usually hard line of Sasuke's lips transform into a smile was odd to say the least. _Kiss him, you idiot _ - was the first thing that came to the blond's mind when he saw that little smile, but when he felt Kyuubi's growl at the back of his mind, he knew it was not a possibility.**

**So instead, he voiced the second thing that came to his mind. **

**"Sasuke? Quit it with the smiling. You look creepy." **

**Getting a stare from the stoic boy instead of some sort of response, Naruto tried again and poked Sasuke in the chest, whispering, "Sasuke?" **

**A low 'hn' was all the blond ninja got before his former teammate turned his smiling face, choosing to gaze at the streets of Konoha while bearing only one thought in mind. _Yes… definitely a beauty_.**

**Naruto stared at him for few moments then let out a deep sigh.**

**"And here I was hoping that the Snake-dude taught you how to form full sentences. But as usual, I only get 'hn's and hisses. Just so you know Sasuke, that's so not sexy."**

**After a minute of silence between the boys, Naruto found himself staring at a marvelous view revealing before his eyes. **

**Sasuke was laughing. Not the pathetic little excuse for a chuckle, but genuine laughter. Joyful and full of life. **

**For a moment, Naruto even weighted the possibility that this wasn't _his _Sasuke. Mentally shaking his head to chase away all thoughts, he just smiled gently to himself. Sasuke was back and he'll make sure he stays put this time.**

----

The next morning Lee was walking towards the hospital, all the while humming happily Gai-sensei's words over and over, finding it hard to believe.

**20 minutes ago:**

**"Lee! I must speak with you. I'm afraid it'll shock you beyond this world, but you must listen to me."**

**Lee looked up at him with great interest. "What is it Gai-sensei? Could it be that Kakashi-sensei finally lost to you?"**

**Gai sweat dropped. His Lee really knew how to hit below the waist sometimes. **

**"No Lee, what I was about to say is that since Sasuke is gone… again… and Naruto is unable to train, the most beautiful flower in Konoha will be joining our team and fighting alongside with you, Lee."**

**Lee looked somewhat puzzled, Gai observed. Opening his mouth to explain himself, he was beat by Lee's question.**

**"But sensei, how is a Lotus supposed to fight? And what does it have to do with Naruto or the runaway Uchiha?"**

**Silence reigned as Gai tried to deal with the fact that Lee was simply clueless at times. _Perhaps he didn't sleep well… _**

**"Gai-sense –…" was all Lee managed to say before the said man cut him off by laying a hand on his shoulder. **

**"I was referring to Sakura, Lee. Haruno Sakura will be joining us. Isn't she a beautiful flower, Lee?" **

**Hope was shining in Gai's eyes but Lee chose to be rational. **

**"No offense sensei, but Sakura is a girl. Not a female flower but a human being. H-U-M-A-N." **

**The last of his hope shattering, Gai collapsed. He could hear the gears inside Lee's head moving. **

**_Rusty but it'll have to do_. _The boy is actually thinking._ **

**"Sensei… did you just say that the beautiful Sakura will be joining our team?" **

**"Err… yes?"**

**The next moment Gai found himself kneeling and holding his head in his hands, while a high-pitched scream still echoed in the distance.**

_Ahh.. Sakura-chan… _the green beast thought dreamily. He never denied liking the girl, although he never understood why people called it a 'crush'. _It's love! Pure and undeniable! _, he mused.

Noticing the object of his desire at the front door of the hospital, he blushed deeply and called out, waving in her direction.

"S-- Sakura-chan! Ohayo!"

_Lee?_

The pink haired girl surely wasn't expecting to see him. After all, he didn't get along too well with Naruto but here he was, coming in the direction of the hospital. She wondered if she missed something with all the hectic training she's been following with the Hokage. Seeing the boy wave in her direction, she turned to him and waved back. Smiling lightly, she waited for him to approach her and then spoke rather low.

"You're here to check on Naruto as well? I thought it's going to be just me and him today…"

_That hurt._ Lee thought to himself and bit the inside of his cheek. _I'm being rejected even before I made the move. How pathetic._

But he managed to form the words and whisper them.

"Ahh… I can come by later. If you two wish to be alone--" He was interrupted by Sakura's soft hand on his own.

"What are you talking about? I'm happy you came by. It will be much more difficult for me to face Naruto on my own."

She then smiled at the red faced boy in his usual green suit. Now that he was older, he looked different. His body matured and his voice only got richer with the years. In the past few weeks Sakura noticed that unlike Naruto, Lee became only nicer and warmer and she knew she could use a good listener. _Besides, he's kind of cute_, she thought and taking his hand in hers, led him inside.

----

Scratching his head, Kakashi closed his one visible eye and patted his stomach soothingly. He didn't remember what the last thing he ate was nor did he have any particular urge to find out either. _And you're not helping, Tsunade. _

"Hokage – sama… how about you stop pacing and just tell us why we're here? You're making me dizzy and let me assure you my stomach has mood swings."

Stopping to glare at the one who dared to interrupt her musing, she said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Kakashi, I called you out here not to analyze my behavior but to accept a mission."

When Kakashi did no more than scratch his head again, she took it as a sign to go on. "It's Orochimaru."

---

TBC?


	7. Coming undone

**A/N:** Finally. I'm extremely thankful for the patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts_

-----

**Chapter VI -** Coming undone

"Perhaps I'm losing my hearing, but did you just say Orochimaru?"

Ignoring Kakashi's comment, Tsunade went on.

"It's a binding technique Orochimaru has been working on since he was thirteen.

It is usually in a form of a tag, attached to a weapon or any sharp object that can be inserted between the fourth and the fifth rib."

Suddenly Kakashi looked serious. He knew that whenever a mission had something to do with the Snake-man, it wouldn't be solved easily, if at all. Only now did the threat to Naruto's life really catch up to him and a shiver went down his spine.

As much as he wished to deny it, he couldn't refuse the possibility that Naruto may actually die. He watched Tsunade sit back on her chair and shuffle through papers and scrolls, mumbling something incoherent. Kakashi needed more information.

"Tsunade."

Seeing that the woman paid him no heed, he tried again, this time in his unusually serious tone.

"Tsunade – sama. What are you trying to say? That Sasuke was in touch with Orochimaru all this time? That he lied to you… to Naruto?!"

"It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?!"

Tsunade almost screamed that. She was obviously more worried about Naruto, unlike most of Konoha's citizens. Outside in the open they didn't say anything, but Tsunade knew that when at home, in the darkest of the rooms they were whispering their hatred for the blond man. They were blaming him then when Sasuke first betrayed Konoha. They were blaming him now for driving Sasuke away again. They were blaming him for their poor income, their lack of food and their own misfortunes.

They had no idea that it was Naruto who was responsible for the peace that reigned in Konoha for the past few years. They didn't realize that if it wasn't for him, Sasuke would have never come back.

It was Naruto's decision to keep them in the dark, to give all credit to the Jounins and the ANBU squad… and Tsunade herself. At first, Tsunade had planned to announce Naruto as a hero at the festival they were going to hold as a celebration of their victory in the war. 'They wouldn't believe you anyway' was Naruto's blunt response. 'They see me as the twelve year old idiot with a monster inside him. Let me live up to that title at least, if not the Hokage'.

"I… I just want to save Naruto."_ Or at least what is left of him _– was stuck in her throat, unspoken.

--------

Naruto began to change after the fifth time he returned to Konoha empty handed. Most of those who occasionally saw him wander the streets quietly were whispering between themselves that if they had a choice, they wouldn't live with a monster in the same village. 'No wonder that Sasuke didn't follow him back here', they snarled with disgust.

With each passing day, Naruto ignored those whispers less and less. Tsunade and the other shinobis always told him he did his best and that next time he'll surely bring him back. But Naruto wanted to know what the normal people were thinking of his failures. He wanted to know what they were whispering behind his back. And when he came back to Konoha alone for the sixth time, he started to believe those whispers.

He questioned himself and the friendship he and Sasuke shared. He wasn't even sure if there was anything between them at all. _'Maybe I was imagining it all along'_, he thought at nights while staring at a photograph of team seven. After all, he and Sasuke always fought, trying to prove the other wrong or weak or just plain dumb. Before their 'friendship', they shared a rivalry.

By the time Naruto turned nineteen, the only thing that pushed him outside the gates of the village to find Sasuke was the thought that he was tired of being depressed. He wanted to be angry at someone, wanted to be able to punch someone and get punched in return without hearing 'don't touch me monster'. He wanted to hurt someone like Sasuke had hurt him.

He wanted to get his rival back.

A year later, on the day that Konoha was celebrating the victory over the Demon Fox for the twenty first time, Sasuke was seen standing at the gates of the village. Everyone was sure they were dreaming, and Naruto was no exception. But the boy decided to make sure he was seeing things.

After all he'd been through; there was still hope in his heart. And then he caught sight of the Uchiha's smug expression and the word 'dobe' being mouthed by those pale, pale lips. His heart leaping to his throat, he voiced his happiness while running to the boy.

**"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he run full speed towards the raven haired boy, a wide smile gracing his features.**

**The usually silent boy was even more beautiful when standing at the gates of Konoha. Sasuke was right there, in front of him, waiting. His Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke!" This time the call was followed by a short laughter as the blond added, "Hey everyone! It's Sasuke!"**

**Throwing his arms around his friend's neck, Naruto pulled the stoic boy into a tight embrace and whispered to his ear, "Welcome home, Sasuke."**

**"Dobe" Was the boy response as he brought his arms around Naruto and pressed him hard against his body. "I'm back, idiot."**

**Burying his face in Sasuke's neck, the blond mumbled, "Promise. Promise me you'll stay."**

**"Hn." Replied the stoic boy, but for Naruto it was good enough. He knew that he couldn't ask for more than that after all that happened. They stood like that, holding each other silently at the gates of Konoha, until people started approaching them, welcoming who they hoped was now the sole Uchiha heir.**

--------

**- Konoha hospital -**

"Naruto, you have visitors."

Sitting up, Naruto looked up at the nurse and shook his head. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Last night's dream brought bitter realization to his already confused mind, chasing the remaining hope away. He just wanted to sit and do absolutely nothing – something he's never done so far. He wanted to be the victim, to be weak and powerless. He wanted to be taken care of for a change.

He surely was in no mood for visitors, but apparently the nurse didn't really care. She stepped away from the door and let the pair come in.

"Sakura? Lee..?" Naruto looked from one to the other with disbelief. After the fight he picked up with Lee last week, he didn't expect to see him in the near future. As for Sakura, he was sure she'll be grieving over Sasuke's disappearance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Naruto… don't you think that's a rather stupid question?" Sakura sighed. When the boy didn't show signs of understanding, Sakura sighed again and added, "We were worried about you."

Scowling, Naruto looked down at his hands. "Oh, so NOW you're worried?"

Lee, who was silently watching the little exchange, stepped up, frowning. "What it that supposed to mean? Is that your way to address those who care about you?"

Lee's comment hit home. Naruto remembered himself saying that phrase countless times.

_But that was long ago_.

The blond closed his eyes to escape the disappointment he was sure he'll see on their faces.

"I'm sorry". He wasn't. But that felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

"You should be." Lee added and gave Naruto a suspicious look. "You're becoming more and more like that useless Uchiha."

"Lee!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She never heard the boy speak this way to anyone._ Maybe bringing Lee wasn't such a good idea._

The black haired youth kept on glaring at Naruto, not sparing Sakura a glance as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I despise ungrateful people the most."

Naruto opened his eyes, anger practically dripping from him. He grabbed the blanket that covered half of his body and twisted it to keep himself from launching at the boy standing in the doorway. After all, his body was still weak and he was sure he wouldn't manage to hit Lee even once in is condition.

Sakura noticed Naruto's silent anger and felt a bit guilty. This wasn't what she came here for.

"Stop it both of you. This is hardly the place or the time to solve whatever unsolved issues you share." With that said, she approached Naruto and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" She was about to cover his hands with her palm but the boy flinched away from the touch. Disappointed and somewhat confused, she brought both of her hands to her lap.

"The nurse specifically told us not to get too close to you. Not to touch you." She then looked over at Lee who seemed as confused as her.

"What is wrong with you?"

Turning his head to the window, Naruto stared at the children playing outside. He could clearly see the swing he used to sit on when he was still a child. A lonely monster child.

"What_ isn't _wrong with me, Sakura? I was born wrong, so I believe that too is a rather stupid question."

Lee, who was still standing in the doorway, snorted at that. "Self-pity was always your strongest point, right Naruto?"

"Lee, stop it." Sakura said and threw a glare in his direction.

"Why? It's the truth anyway. Someone has to open up his eyes." He then turned to look at Naruto. "At least Sasuke never wallowed in self-pity. He too lost his family and even if it was revenge that he lived for, he never once gave up. And just look at you!" he threw his hands to his sides to emphasize the point, "Look at yourself, Naruto. Where is your spirit? Where is the future Hokage we used to see in you? It all became nothing but a shadow. A shadow that will always haunt you and make you regret ever giving up."

By the time Lee was done, Naruto was shaking with anger and disbelief. He kept on staring out of the window, noticing that the old swing in the shades of the tree was now occupied by a blond girl with big blue eyes, dressed in a red dress. She wasn't swinging or laughing. But she wasn't crying either. Loneliness and betrayal can kill the fire one holds within, no matter the age, and Naruto knew that better than anyone else in Konoha.

"You know nothing about me, Lee." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "You know nothing about my dreams or my regrets. You will never understand the feeling in this heart because you" he then turned to Lee with a look of pure hatred "have no idea what being alone means. And you don't even begin to realize the pain betrayal can cause."

Turning back to the window, he added in a distant voice, "Try twenty one years of coming home to an empty apartment, beaten and bruised, knowing there is no one who will clean your wounds, no one to put a cold cloth on your forehead when you have a fever, no one to wait for your return from an A rank mission. No one but yourself, and eventually, you lose that too."

Lee stood there, unable to say anything. He would never understand it, now if only he could admit it to himself. Sakura took the sudden silence as a cue to speak.

"But Naruto, you and Sasuke–kun –"

"And you Sakura" Naruto cut her off, "why aren't you mourning Sasuke's disappearance?"

She was a bit hurt by his mocking tone, but chose to answer nevertheless. "Well, I thought that when you're well…" She stopped, not sure how to say it.

When Sakura was hesitating it was never a good sign. Realization suddenly hit the blond and he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You thought what? That when I'm well enough to run around the first thing I'll do is chase after that bloody Uchiha bastard? Well, guess what? It ain't going to happen."

Neither Lee nor Sakura expected that. "What are you saying…?" Lee whispered.

"Listening was never your strongest point, was it Lee? I said I won't do it. I have my reasons."

"So you're giving up on him too?"

"Yes dammit! Wouldn't you?! He obviously doesn't want to be saved and he made it quite clear by leaving me here as a handicap!"

Lee glared at him. "So that's what this is al about. Your pride?!"

"Lee…" Naruto warned, "Shut up. Just don't say another word since you obviously never been betrayed by someone you thought was your best friend. I had it all slapped in my face too many time to mention, I'm not going to spend my life crawling towards an oasis, for I now realize it wasn't there to begin with."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. She could understand Naruto. Besides him only she knew what if truly felt like to be betrayed by Sasuke, what a bitter taste it leaves in your mouth and no matter how much you try to wash it away and gulp it down, it still surfaces at the wrong moments.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." The girl said and ran out of the room.

"Sakura!" Lee called. Moments later he took off after her, but not before throwing the blond patient another nasty glare.

Naruto avoided him. In fact, after his little tirade he paid them no heed, too wrapped up in his own conflicting emotions.

_You promised, Sasuke. You said you'll stay._

Feeling a sudden tightness in his chest, Naruto gasped and didn't even try to blink the tears back.

--------------------

TBC... another chapter on it's way.


	8. Naïveté

**A.N:** I would like to thank all readers and reviewers for the constant patience and love you show me. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and forgive me, for this is far from my best.

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts_

------------------------------------

**Chapter VII- Naïveté**

"Sakura wait!" Lee cried after the running girl. He wanted to find out why she bolted out of the room like that.

_If it's somehow Naruto's fault i..._ Lee lost his line of thought when he noticed that Sakura was finally slowing down. Only when she reached the first trees of Konoha's enormous forest did she stop completely.

Despite being so far behind her, Lee saw her stand in front of the great oaks, her head bowed and shoulders shaking, like a little child seeking compassion and understanding from an elder.

_She's crying..._

Lee contemplated to just leave her to her thoughts. He couldn't help but notice that up until now, his presence only brought frowns to her usually smiling face._ Maybe giving her some time alone isn't such a bad idea._

Sighing with disappointment, Lee decided to let her be but before he could look away from the girl, he caught her falling to her knees like a dry leaf in a rainy autumn afternoon.

"Saku-…"

Afraid that something serious has happened, Lee approached her as quickly as his legs let him and crotched by her side.

"What's wrong?" He lifted his hand to Sakura's shoulder but the said girl shied away from his touch. She wasn't looking at him or the trees, but concentrated on some nonexistent point on the ground.

Lee started to seriously worry.

"Sakura… Please, the ground is wet and muddy. You'll catch a cold if you stay like that."

But the pink haired girl paid no attention to his words. She was no longer crying, but the rain falling on her head made it look as though she was.

"They say that history has a tendency to repeat itself." She spoke in a voice so low, that Lee almost missed her words.

"But up until now, I refused to believe that Sasuke's life was nothing but a big plan for an even bigger betrayal. I couldn't bring myself to admit that the only history and future he may have is made of his thirst to avenge the death of his parents, and nothing more!"

Taken aback by her words, Lee wasn't sure if he should say something. He wasn't even sure if his presence was acknowledged.

For some reason he knew that what he was witnessing wasn't meant for his eyes. The feelings hidden between the spoken words were just too personal for Lee to understand, too unfamiliar.

"You don't understand many things, Lee." With that said, Sakura turned to the surprised boy and added in a voice filled with pain. "He loved him, Lee. The kind of love only few of us gets to experience."

Lee listened to the girl and waited for her to calm down. After a few moments realization hit him.

"…When you love someone you let them go." The boy whispered dreamily and looked up the sky.

The pain no longer evident in her voice, Sakura spoke, clueless. "What are you talking about, Lee?"

Too absorbed in his revelation, Lee almost forgot that he wasn't alone. He glanced at the girl whose knees were still deep in the mud and a look of sheer curiosity painted on her face.

_I love this girl. I am sure of that, thanks to you Naruto._

Lee then smiled at the girl and helped her up.

"The last time I saw Naruto before his hospitalization, we had a fight." Lee began. "It started as a normal everyday argument and turned into a lesson I should have learned a very long time ago. Unfortunately, only now I realize what Naruto was trying to tell me."

"You're not making any sense, Lee." Sakura said honestly while wiping the mud off her knees.

But the boy did not reply and just went on with his reminiscence.

"He told me that I had no idea what real love was. And I got angry. So angry…" Suddenly overwhelmed, Lee averted his gaze from the girl's. "So angry that all I wanted to do was hurt him. Because I knew love, and hearing it being reduced to naught made me go mad." He faced Sakura again and continued, his eyes softening.

"And then he said the following – 'Sometimes, when you love someone you just let them go.'

I don't know if it was the rage that made me ignore that statement, or perhaps it seemed to be the usual insignificant things that are voiced by Naruto, but now I understand that it was no less than a confession. In a way, it was the closest Naruto ever got to admitting being hurt."

Sakura looked at the boy standing before her for a long time before speaking. "Well, that explains the deadly chakra flowing between you two in the hospital room."

Covering his eyes with one hand, Lee groaned. "I tend to act without thinking. I'm such an idiot."

Sakura took this chance to be the honest friend she is. "Well, you did take things a little too far today."

"Ugh…" _I should be ashamed of myself_, the boy though regretfully and a moment later, he felt a cold palm touch his cheek.

Sighing, Sakura spoke softly. "You are right. Naruto is hurting. You cannot hear it in his voice, but you can see it in his eyes. It is always there – the deep blue. And yes, some of it is due to Sasuke's disappearance but even more was caused by Sasuke's presence in his life."

Taking Lee's hand off his face, the girl gave him an understanding look before going on.

"Letting go of something you want to keep is hard. But knowing that if it stays, it will never be yours is even harder. I think both of them understood that perfectly."

Lee's eyes widened considerably and he asked in disbelief. "Are you implying that Naruto KNEW that Uchiha will leave again?!"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I think we all somewhat guessed that Sasuke will not stay. As you have probably noticed, his departure didn't come as a huge surprise to anyone."

"True. But do you think Naruto really 'let him go'?"

The smallest hint of pain touched Sakura's eyes when she spoke. "I'm afraid he never had him to begin with."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-Somewhere in Konoha forest-**

Sasuke ran. He didn't know where but he trusted his legs to take him as far away as possible.

"**What are you running from, Sasuke?"**

The Uchiha couldn't bear to hear that voice anymore. He, unlike the others, wasn't fooled. Every time Naruto spoke, Sasuke heard Kyuubi's growl echo in his voice... Plotting, poisoning Naruto's mind...

_That fox is the source of all our problems. Soon he'll be gone…_

"In a hurry, Sasuke-kun?"

The said shinobi stopped abruptly. He could recognize that hiss from miles away.

"Orochimaru…"

Turning to the legendary nin, Sasuke saw him grin and lick his lips.

"Missed me already? Or have you finally realized what a huge mistake you made by coming to me for help?"

"What are--"

Sighing, Orochimaru shook his head mockingly. "Oh Sasuke Sasuke… Let me fill you in. I am sure you stuck the kunai between Naruto's ribs as we practiced. But instead of separating him from the Kyuubi, it will bind them together even more, until Naruto will completely lose control and simply disappear. Oh, and guess who will stay? The demon fox of course."

With that said, he smiled and held his chin up, proud of himself.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You… I told you not to touch him!"

"And I told you not to trust those who already betrayed you once. Especially not me…" Orochimaru smirked evilly before speaking again. "You surprise me Sasuke. Did you really expect me to miss the opportunity to get rid of Naruto and take a hold of Kyuubi?" In response to his taunts, Saskue just growled deep in his throat, cursing the fact that he was right.

"You did?! Oh how naïve of you, Uchiha–san." Obviously, Orochimaru found this very amusing. He noticed that Sasuke was angry and ready to tear him to pieces any moment now, but seeing him hurt and fill with guilt was so satisfying that he didn't feel like stopping anymore.

"I admit that when you first came to me, I was sure you had all the intentions to kill me. After all, I constantly lied to you and made you almost kill your best friend! But when you said you needed my help, I was… astounded, to say the least."

"But I asked you to get rid of the fox without hurting Naruto. You told me you could do it. You promised--..."

"I keep my promises when I know I will gain something from it." Orochimaru interrupted him in a stern voice. "When you asked me to make Naruto's life easier by extracting Kyuubi out of him, you actually asked me to go against my own... 'evil' nature. I couldn't possibly do that, now could I?

So I betrayed you, again. But then again, isn't it your hobby too?"

_My hobby? _Sasuke wondered what the snake-man was going about.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh but didn't you betray Konoha? And that fox-boy, didn't you betray him twice already?

I must tell you, I am proud of you." He said and put a hand on his chest to emphasize the point. "I always believed that those who put a mission before everything else are true shinobis. But if your mission is revenge, you are nothing but a killing machine." Approaching the boy as he spoke, Orochimaru whispered. "As you can see, we are not so different after all… Sasuke-kun."

Stupified, Sasuke stood still. He knew that walking was currently out of the question. Orochimaru's little tirade left the boy shaking from head to toe, unable to perform the simple task of breathing. He didn't think Orochimaru will let him leave and neither did he expect to feel a wet tongue slither from his jaw, across his cheek and into his ear, making his stomach turn upside down from disgust.

_Oh god…_

But the slippery organ was soon gone, along with his owner, leaving the Uchiha heir to his guilt.

"What have I done…"

---

TBC...?


	9. An unexpected encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N: **I know i've said so before, but - FINALLY. An update, yes. Who would have thought? To speak truthfully, i had to reread all of WAWO to get back on track with the plotline.

I still thank, and will keep on thanking each time, all the readers and reviewers who have been unimaginably supportive. God bless you.

Enjoy!

Thoughts are in _italic_

-----

**Chapter VIII -** An unexpected encounter

For three days Naruto refused to see any healers. He made it perfectly clear that they will have to knock him unconscious to make him undergo any kind of treatment. At first, Tsunade attributed his behavior to a fleeting depression, but when Naruto broke a healer's hand when the latter had tried to cover him with another blanket, she knew there was more to this than simple melancholy and self-pity.

Hence, she now stood in front of the blond's door. She could hear rustling on the other side of the door and somewhat hurried footsteps. _At least no one's screaming,_ she thought with a sigh and knocked twice. The footsteps stopped abruptly and for a moment or two there was no sound except of the wind's soft howl in the hospital hallway.

"Naruto? May i come in?" she asked, but opened the door without waiting for the boy's response.

Slowly entering the room, the first thing Tsunade noticed was the green patient-gown lying in the middle of the room. Frowning, she glanced in the direction where Naruto usually lay.  
The said boy, now fully dressed in something gray and very bloody, sat on the corner of an unmade bed. He had an equally bloody kunai in his hands, and he was staring at it as though it held the answers to the thousand questions running through his mind.

Something very familiar to pity gripped the Hokage's heart. Wisely, she didn't show it.  
She stayed silent for another moment, watching the boy pass the dirty weapon from one hand to the other, as if searching for some ancient writing that will reveal how did that ordinary knife managed to hurt him so badly.

Minutes ticked away, and the movement of Naruto's hands only grew more frantic. Seeing the look of concentration transform to distress on the boy's face, Tsunade decided to speak.

"We didn't have time to wash those," she said matter of factly and nodded toward the boy.

"It doesn't matter now," he answered and looked up at the Hokage, "it's better this way. Besides," he added, standing up and looking down at his clothes, "i kind of like the color scheme."

"Naruto..." the fifth began, but Naruto already tuned her out. He tuck the kunai into his pocket, blabbering about bribing Iruka into buying him ramen as a reward for staying in the Hospital, completely confined to the bed.

That's Naruto for you. Always has a smile and a cheerful attitude within an arm's reach. _I wish you were facing your feelings instead of hiding them,_ Tsunade thought and forced one of her own smiles as Naruto made some idiotic remark and grinned at her, _i wish we could face them together, just like we used to, and not play these fake games._

'But Naruto needs this', she keeps telling herself, Naruto needs to be able to fool people with his smiles, so that they will never see his weaknesses. It is enough that hatred is directed at him, and by showing people that he too has his downs will only add pity to the list.

"Why not ask Sasuke?" Tsunade said nonchalantly. She had no idea where this remark came from, and she knew it was cruel to play with Naruto's feelings this way, but she wanted to know whether it was Sasuke's disappearance that drained him or his own mysterious condition. _If words won't tell, reactions will._

Naruto's grin faded at Tsunade's seemingly harmless question, and he held her gaze for what felt like forever before turning away.

"Hokage-sama, i will only repeat this once more – Sasuke is dead," the shinobi spoke, his fake cheerful tone replaced by a very sincere and cold one, "and whatever memories he left behind are best forgotten. If you have nothing more to add, no mission for me to accomplish, i would like to go home and rest."

He then faced the Fifth, and judging by the look in her eyes, his confession was unexpected to say the least. Maybe five years ago he would have gone to search for Sasuke again, but not today.

Today everything was different, and Naruto finally admitted it to himself. He realized that you cannot save those who do not wish to be saved, and you can't turn the sinners into saints. His innocent view of the world and the people living in it was replaced by harsh realism, crashing any hopes he ever built.

In his twenty-one years of living, Naruto learned to face the facts - No matter what he did, he will never become a Hokage nor will he ever be recognized as anything more than the monster he was. And with the odd new chakra possessing him, that title suits him even better.

To Naruto, Sasuke represented all that went wrong in his life. He was very similar to Naruto, and at the same time so very different from him. He was the weakness Naruto refused to part with and the strong point he feared to lose. He was the bastard and the best friend.  
At the end, the one annihilated the other and Sasuke, the friend and the foe, was no more.

But still, after all those years, the blond didn't understand the reason for Sasuke's behavior. Why would he help Naruto heal, and the next moment hurt him even more? Why would he come back and leave again, gain Naruto's trust only to betray it? _Was it some sick game he enjoyed to play in his free time?_ The blond mused as he walked out of the hospital, suddenly exhausted.

Naruto was lost. Was he hurt more by Sasuke's presence or disappearance? A voice calling his name distracted him from his musing. A girl's voice.

"Naruto! Naruto guess what?" the blond girl ran toward him, her hands flailing franticly to get his attention. Temari was the last person Naruto wanted to see right now, and he contemplated walking away as if he hadn't heard her. But the girl was watching him like a hawk, and it's true that it was hard not to notice her. He sighed.

"Temari, you seem awfully full of energy for someone who just got back from an A rank mission."

The girl managed to stop short of crashing into Naruto, smiling that mysterious smile of hers. If she noticed the bloody uniform Naruto was wearing, she didn't comment on it.

"If you had any idea whom i met on my way here, you would have gotten an energy boost as well."

That made Naruto wonder. Whomever the girl met, it must be someone beyond one's imagination to leave her in this state. Intrigued, Naruto decided to spend some time with the girl. _A bowl of ramen and an unusual company may prove to be a good way to get back to my normal life,_ he thought and smiled lightly at the girl.

"Why don't you tell me all about it over a bowl of ramen? My treat."

The girl's stomach gave a gurgling sound, and Naruto took it as a yes.

"And then i saw a tall, dark haired shinobi making his way toward some old oak tree," the girl went on as she ordered her third bowl. Naruto just started his second, his unreasonable fascination with ramen faded years ago and he missed it now, seeing the girl enjoy the meal so much.

"Let me guess," he suddenly interrupted, "it was someone you haven't seen for ages and you literally jumped on him when he was within an arm's reach."

Temari gave him a surprised look, which effect was doubled by the noodles hanging from her lips to the point when Naruto could no longer contain his laughter. Slurping the remaining of her third bowl, Temari sat up straight and stretched her arms.

"Precisely. God, that was a great meal," she said and slumped in the chair, "thank you for inviting me, Naruto."

When Naruto finished his second bowl and started to get up, the girl hopped off the chair and leaned to lay a quick kiss on his cheek. Taken by surprise, Naruto shut his eyes, awaiting the unthinkable pain in his chest. But it never came. When he oepened his eyes again the girl was far ahead of him.

"Oi Temari!" he called after the quickly retreating girl, "who was that guy you met, anyway?"

"Oh!," the girl turned and smiled brightly at Naruto, "it was Sasuke. Sasuke!"  
With that said, she giggled and ran off.

Hearing that name pronounced for the second time today, Naruto felt his heart stop. _Sasuke... in Konoha forest. It can't be!_ He was holding his breath, afraid that he will explode if he let it out.  
_I must find him. I must bring him ba-- no,_ Naruto berated himself. _No, no!_ He exhaled sharply and shut his eyes, refusing to cry. Feeling air deprived, he ran off, his sense of hearing alone guiding him through Konoha's busy streets.

"Naruto! Your change!" Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand, called. But Naruto ignored him. All he heard was the thousand thoughts running through his head and his own deafening heartbeats. He was an emotional mess, and the cause for that was probably in Konoha forest at this very moment.

The feelings of hurt and betrayal were resurfacing. Hate. Naruto hated Sasuke right now more than he ever did, and Kyuubi was growling in his head. _Revenge...,_ it purred and the pain in Naruto's chest was back.  
But he didn't stop.  
He just clenched his teeth, biting his tongue in the process and rode the painful wave. He didn't know where his feet were taking him. He seemed to have lost all control over his body and mind, the only undeniable truth that existed for him was the hurt – in his heart and mind.

Surprisingly, Naruto suddenly stopped. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was mere inches away from a very odd looking tree. The surroundings told Naruto he was in the forest, though he could swear he was running in the opposite direction just moments ago.

There was tall figure leaning against the odd tree. He was wearing a uniform similar to the one Sasuke wore on their last encounter, much like Naruto himself. _How ironic,_ the blond thought with horror. The masked man standing few feet away from him didn't move. And at first Naruto thought he was seeing things, _an oasis in the desert._

"Sasuke...?" the blond tried, his voice wavering. And if it was Sasuke? What will he say? How will he approach him? Should he even?

The man at question gave a quite laugh, and Naruto felt his blood drain from his face. He could recognize that laughter anywhere.

"Not quite," the tall man hissed and slowly took off his mask. An evil grin plastered on a naturally pale face greeted Naruto, making him gulp audibly.

Even after countless battles, Orochimaru was still as terrifying as ever.

TBC...?

-------

A/N: So... what do you think?


	10. Resolution

**A/N -** Gah... You probably hate me for not updating for such a long time. I hope this chapter will be enough to appease your anger for a while. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think :D

**Chapter IX –** Resolution

"Damn you, Orochimaru," Sasuke spat silently. He knew that trusting the bastard wasn't a smart thing to do, but what other choice did he have? Naruto would have been all but consumed by the monster inside him if Sasuke didn't find a way to get rid of it first. _But you don't have to worry about that anymore,_ his inner voice mocked, _now Orochimaru got his paws on Naruto just like he always wanted, and you helped him with it._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke let out a shaky breath and leaned against a nearby tree. His thoughts were an incoherent jumble in his head, his feelings were a mess. He was stuck between tears and hysterical laughter, unsure which one of these two would be more appropriate at the moment. He couldn't help but wonder if Naruto will ever forgive him if he explained his actions. The blond was known for never keeping a grudge, but this was the second time Sasuke betrayed his trust and frankly, in Naruto's place, he wouldn't have forgiven him even the first time. There is simply so much a person can let slide.

_Don't worry, _Sasuke's inner voice added matter-of-factly,_ he won't live long enough to decide whether to forgive you or not._

Sasuke's eyes shot open at that thought. If what Orochimaru said was true, then Naruto didn't have much time to live as an identity. He had few weeks, a month at best, before Kyuubi will take over his body and he would turn into nothing but a vessel for the monster's chakra. _And then…_

Gulping audibly, Sasuke recalled his previous encounters with Naruto when he borrowed a tiny portion of Kyuubi's chakra. _And then it will all be over, not only for Naruto but for all Konoha._

Suddenly, Sasuke sensed a faint flow of a very potent chakra coming from somewhere north from where he stood. It wasn't just strong, but almost _evil_, not to mention poorly controlled. It was almost as though someone else was interfering and messing with it. Sasuke knew only two people to posses such an outrageous chakra, and one of them was already dead. _And the other could be dying…_

With that thought in mind, he pushed away from the tree and ran northward as fast as his legs allowed him.

--

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru purred, grinning from ear to ear. That voice never failed to send shivers down Naruto's spine, chilling him to the core every single time they met. They stood perfectly still, neither of them trying to skip the unnecessary conversation and move straight to the inevitable battle. Orochimaru needed that time to try his best and spur nonsense in the other's direction, but Naruto could no longer be intimidated by words alone. More than anything, Naruto was surprised to meet with the legendary nin for the second time, especially this early after his defeat. One would think Orochimaru knew when to back off, but apparently the bastard finally reached the level of insanity necessary to become suicidal.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists, the action somewhat calming him. "I'm better."

_Much better,_ he thought as he recalled the pain that shot through him whenever someone tried to initiate any sort of physical contact. That memory brought back another one, which involved a certain dark haired shinobi and a second betrayal. Orochimaru chose that precise moment to speak, as though picking up Naruto's train of thought.

"Sasuke-kun didn't hurt you too much, did he? I specifically ordered him to make sure you survived the little stab."

It took Naruto an enormous amount of self-control to keep the surprise from surfacing to his face. One does a lot of thinking when confined to a hospital bed, and Naruto was no exception. The blond knew that stabbing him wasn't something the Uchiha decided on the spur of the moment. He probably had been planning it for god knows how long, patiently regaining his trust so that he wouldn't even consider the thought that Sasuke might betray him again, let alone wound him mortally. Sasuke waited for the day when Naruto would trust him with his life, and used that trust against him. Naruto figured it all out on the second day of his hospitalization, but one question remained unanswered – Why? Why would Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, go through all the trouble of regaining someone's trust only to break it again? _I believe Orochimaru just answered that question for me. _

"So he did this," Naruto pointed at himself," just to please you?" He squinted at the nin grinning knowingly before him. "I don't buy it."

That caught Orochimaru by surprise, and the look on his face switched from smug to curious in a matter of seconds. "Ho? You still believe in him?"

_Che, yeah right._ By now, Naruto had no doubt that he despised Sasuke. He was naïve to give him a second chance, but he did it partly for Sakura's sake. Once, when he still believed there was hope for the Uchiha, he had promised to bring him back to Konoha. Today he looked at the world from a different angle… _You cannot save those who do not wish to be saved._

"What have you promised him this time?" Naruto asked, truly interested. "He is already strong enough to bring you down, if he wanted to, so power is out of the question. I just can't see what else you could give that is of any value to him."

Orochimaru watched him for a moment before starting to laugh uncontrollably. The irritating sound didn't even resemble a normal laughter, but rather a mix between chokes and high pitched cries that made Naruto sick to the stomach. _There's no way that guy is human,_ the blond thought and flinched as the laughter grew louder. Angered beyond belief, Naruto was just about to tell the bastard that he didn't quite get the joke when he suddenly picked up the sense of a very familiar chakra close by. He hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was, but seeing the owner of the chakra in person a moment later cleared all doubt.

"Sa—Sasuke?" the blond managed to choke out, his anger subsiding temporarily. He watched the one he used to consider his rival and best friend stand mere feet away, looking at him silently. He hadn't imagined their encounter to be in such a place. In fact, he was sure they would never meet again, not after all that's happened, and yet here they were, standing face to face in the same part of the forest where Sasuke informed him that he was leaving after plunging that kunai into his chest, only this time they were separated by feet of air and a megalomaniac psycho in a laughing fit. They were rooted to the ground, their faces expressionless, simply because none of the existing facial expressions could accurately display what they felt at the moment.

Orochimaru stopped laughing when he noticed that he was no longer the center of attention. He looked between the two ex-teammates and once again silently thanked Sasuke for his blind trust. _You really did exactly what I told you, not questioning my words even once, _he thought with amusement. _But I wonder why you are that desperate to get rid of the Kyuubi, Sasuke-kun._

"My my, isn't it my loyal follower. Thank you for making an appearance, Sasuke-kun. I was eager to test out Naruto's new powers, but I don't particularly feel like dying in the process." Orochimaru watched with growing glee as his words registered in the bond's mind, making something akin to fear and hesitation grace his features. Orochimaru knew that by now Naruto was aware of the destructive power the dark chakra possessed. If anything, the fear in the blond's eyes was the fear of his own power.

"You can fight him," Orochimaru added and now watched Sasuke for a reaction. The shinobi in question didn't break Naruto's gaze as he answered with determination, "I will not fight him. This wasn't what we agreed upon."

The thought that Sasuke was Orochimaru's ally crossed Naruto's mind countless times, and Uchiha's latest words was all the confirmation Naruto needed. "You bastard," the blond growled, staring daggers at his ex-teammate. "_'I will not fight him, not what we agreed upon'_ – saying those things… have you really never left Orochimaru's side?" the blond asked, unconsciously letting a small amount of hurt slip into his voice. "Were you really nothing but a spy all along? The smiles, the fights… were all meaningless to you? The time we spent together – was it all fake?"

Hearing Naruto throw questions in such a hysterical voice brought back memories from long ago. Sasuke recalled that back then, Naruto had the same face, the same look in his eyes – disbelief and betrayal mixed together into tears of anger. Today, however, there were no tears flowing down the scarred cheeks. Naruto matured over the years, to the point where he no longer radiated heat and warmth. His feelings were there, but now restrained and carefully guarded, and Sasuke was angry at himself for reducing Naruto to this state.

"Naruto… we will discuss it later, now come—"

"No! I had enough," The blond interrupted Sasuke's carefully structured speech and swiftly took out the bloody kunai from his pocket, getting into a defensive stance. "Looks familiar?"

Sasuke recognized the weapon, and even more he recognized the blood crusted on it. He didn't even have the time to formulate an answer when the blond added in a low voice. "We end this now, Uchiha."

TBC.


End file.
